Head Hunter
by long lost island
Summary: Weyoun interrogates a seriously disturbed woman to delve further into the disturbed mind of a human. T rating but may go up in future.
1. This the house Jack built

I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

….

"I must confess that you are my favorite to date. Your skin is so soft. I was rather surprised by that fact." She caressed his face the same time as her silk night gown. "Your eyes still hold that bright gaze. After a while most lose that glossy glow in them. They are my favorite color, that's perhaps why I chose you. That's why I wore this silk night gown. It's the same color as your eyes."

The sound of footsteps entering her room took her from her reverie and she got out of bed to greet her quests.

'_Good they found me. Time for mama to play.'_

A Vorta entered the room flanked by two Jemhadar. She never spoke but waited for the Vorta to speak first.

'_Speak Vorta; I want to hear your voice first.'_

The Vorta was sizing her up and looked at the room. Everything was in order and to his knowledge from what he read about Human standards she had 'good taste'.

'_Watching my reaction Vorta? See any fear? See any hate? Study me all you want. You like my eyes don't you as they should tell you so much about me.'_

For about ten minutes the woman and the Vorta stared at each other, analyzing each other's reactions or lack thereof. She never flinched when the Vorta walked around her so close that she could smell the faint smell of his hair and breath.

He stopped a few inches in front of her smelling her pheromones and basic body chemistry and could not sense any fear in her or arousal. Fascination filled his eyes but still he never said a word. He lifted a hand to her face and moved it side to side and she moved in closer to him and tried to kiss the palm of his hand.

Instantly he removed his hand and stepped back as he believed that she mistook his actions of that of foreplay.

She rolled her eyes and sat down in a nearby chair daring him to stop her. The JemHadar took that as a sign of aggression and stepped forward. A warning hand gesture from the Vorta eased their motions and they returned to their state of deadly statues. A huge smile formed on her face as she crossed her legs and the long slit of her gown opened, revealing her legs. He took little notice of the gesture and looked around the room but he knew that he didn't know enough about Human customs to judge anything.

'_Come now Vorta, I know you want to talk. It's in your very nature to talk, calm people down to lead them to the slaughter.'_

He went to the computer console and tried to access the files only to find that they have all been expertly blocked. It would take a great deal of time to break through to get to the files. This was expert if not diplomatic security that was being used with her records.

'_Who is this woman?' _ The Vorta made an attempt to access the files one more time but was turned away when a message came up that he didn't understand. It was in a language that he was not familiar with and the format of controls had altered. He had no idea what was on the screen.

He turned when he heard her feet gently pound against the floor in jest while mimicking the look of a clapping child. It was irritating for she didn't stop and mimicked him and silently mocked laughed at him in the chair.

This game was no longer funny and it had to end now. He walked up to her and smacked her dead across the face. She looked up, blood seeping from her busted lip and licked it cleaned. That was followed by a loud swallow and a smile.

Forget what he was ordered to do he had to get her to talk.

'_You need to talk first. That's the rule and I will not break that rule.'_

Something caught his attention and he turned his head to the right. The bed was disheveled and he was sure that she was speaking to someone just before he entered with his men. In a few strides he was standing next to the bed and pulled the bed sheets back.

"What the…?"

"He's my favorite. I love the color of his eyes. You have no idea how wonderful it was to find him. Do you want to hear his voice? I listen to it all the time."

Her voice filled the air with a subtle emotion, calm and languid.

The Vorta turned around with a worried look on his face. There were a few lines of curiosity that marred his features colored with a hint of fear. "Get this woman into a holding cell. I am not able to interrogate her as I don't know the Human mind that well. I know who does."

"You would have made another copy. I just wanted one and he's perfect."

The JemHadar lifted her from her seat. She never resisted their bruising hold as she turned her head to speak with the Vorta. "It's alright you can take him now. I can get another."

Her voice was sincere and so very calm. Most taken by JemHadar winced in fear, begged or held a false confidence. She was genuinely happy to speak with him and for him to discover her secret.

He looked down at the bed one last time and pondered what a Human female would want with a severed Vorta head in bed. From time to time he heard of strange mating rituals but this surpassed any that he knew in forms of the macabre and he was grateful to the Founders for him being a clone.

It wasn't the fact there was a severed head but that the face was altered to remain in a permanent smile, open eyes and was positioned to face her when she lied down.

He breathed in deeply and smelled something in the air that didn't seem to fit in with living quarters. It was the smell of a lab or a medical facility yet it gently lingered in the air. Further inspection led him to a large wooden closet and he opened the large heavy doors revealing the source of the smell.

Twenty-five heads were sealed in anti-decomposition cases. "What in the name of the Founders…"

Each head was that of a male and all of them held the same look on their face as the one on the bed.

…..

Tara Skythe was asked to strip and place a new set of clothes on. She did this and sat obediently where she was instructed to and waited.

'This is the house that Jack built. This is the malt that lay in the house that Jack built. This is the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built. This is the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that…"

Her thoughts were altered when the doors to the room opened and a Vorta entered to interrogate her. He was older looking than the previous Vorta that entered her quarters. His eyes searched hers for a brief moment then squinted while inspecting her actions. The report he read stated that she didn't speak until the Vorta who found her spoke first.

"My name is Weyoun. I read the report about you Tara Skythe and I find you rather fascinating." He approached her then slowly walked around her, observing every nuance of her while talking.

"I find you fascinating as well. You are what are called a Vorta. I love the name of your race as it slides of the tongue so easily."

He smiled at her boldness. There simply wasn't an ounce of fear in her nor was there any arrogance. His knowledge of Humans was vast to date as he thought himself an expert their culture. "You don't fear me."

"Should I fear you? Have you done something to be that would induce fear in me? Do you intend to?"

Weyoun listened to the tones in her voice, the inflection of each syllable. It would be preferable if he were able to understand her language then he would have the ability to truly take apart her words. "Of course I haven't I would never give you reason to fear me."

'_I see you are studying me Human. There really is no point, I love these games.'_

"But you want me to fear you Weyoun." She looked directly into his eyes and smiled. "You want to understand me. That's why I am not in a holding cell being tortured for the murder of the one called Torrail." Her voice relished the sound of the words.

"So you admit to the murder of a loyal Dominion servant." He was playing now, stating the obvious with a slight smile on his face.

Her face held a genuinely confused look. "He's not dead. How can a dead man stare at me as I sleep? He's not dead."

Weyoun's smile faded when he realized that she was serious. There was no hint of a lie in her voice. "Then how is it he is no longer moving?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. He was in bed with me when that Vorta officer came with the JemHadar. Ask him, he'll tell you that he saw Torrail."

'_So this was Human insanity.'_

He decided to play along with her delusions to get some much needed information. "Is Galith Po'Ang still alive?"

Tara thought for a moment as if that name sounded familiar for some reason then she remembered. "No, he is very much dead."

"And how do you know this?" Weyoun stood in front of her only a few feet away. By now he would get closer to the person he would interrogate but he had the feeling that would not be wise in this case.

She looked at Weyoun as if he had three heads. "I took his head. That's the only way I could keep him alive for a little longer."

"That would mean that Torrail is also dead."

"No, Vorta are immortal. Can I speak to Torrail? I know you have another one. It would be really nice to hear his voice again. He was my favorite, knew exactly what I needed to hear." Her voice went dreamy again.

"I think that's enough for today." Weyoun walked from the room leaving the seriously disturbed female to herself.

Tara smiled to herself thinking of a new face. "I love those eyes."

'This is the house that Jack built. This is the malt that lay in the house that Jack built. This is the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built. This is the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that…"

…..

**AN** The poem that was thought out by Tara was a rhyme I was told as a child. It's a British nursery rhyme called 'This is the house that Jack built.'


	2. Tertle the Turtle

I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

…

Weyoun sat back in the corner of a comfortable sofa, the armrest supporting his right arm while he read the latest information on his prisoner Tara Skythe. He leaned into the softness of the sofa allowing it to almost hold him in place. Most Vorta didn't enjoy open spaces. Weyoun especially didn't, for it made him feel rather vulnerable to attack. The side of the sofa in combination of the seat and back made him fell nested and his anxieties calmed to enable him to think clearly on the task at hand.

Apparently Tara Skythe was wanted in over twenty territories, has a bounty on her head for over 200,000 bars of gold pressed latnum and no one even knows what she truly looks like. The Federation has been secretly searching for her for the same reason as the Dominion; Galith Po'Ang. He was one of her victims but the time of his death the most important factor. The timing of his disappearance may help swing a political situation in the Dominion's favor. That was until he began to realize the depth of Skythe's insanity.

'_You Tara Skythe are an interesting mystery to me. I have never seen such depths of distorted perversity come from your race.'_

Weyoun read and watched anything he could on human behavior and psychology to enhance his knowledge of the race. The term 'serial killer' only came up once or twice and he never thought much about it.

Returning to the PADD once again he began reading on what little he knew about her past. Little it was indeed. All that was found was her picture and a medical record on a freighter ship that picked up survivors during a battle between the Starfleet and the Cardassians. There was no record of her after that.

He reluctantly, very reluctantly got up from the sofa and made his way to Dumar's quarters. It was late and no doubt Dumar would be 'entertaining' some woman. He knew that it would not make it easy to ply Dumar for information after delaying the Cardassian's fun but there was no other way for it. Weyoun needed the information now.

Just as he suspected he found Dumar entangled between not one but three women. No one noticed him enter the room, nor take a seat only a short distance from the bed. He found mating rituals rather fascinating and wondered how once Cardassian male as big as a dullard as Dumar would satisfy three Cardassian females.

One of the females coughed a glance at Weyoun who nodded politely to her as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Dumar, please stop." She pushed him away only enticing his actions further. "No, it's Weyoun."

Dumar was still too intoxicated by the Kanar to understand her. "He's a Vorta they don't care for so much fun."

"Then what fun do I take part in Dumar." Weyoun asked in a normal voice.

All activity stopped and the two women looked at Dumar. "Ladies, I'll see you shortly." The anger in his voice was evident and a rather ugly glare was aimed in Weyoun's direction. After the two women barely dressed and left the room Dumar pulled some clothes on and looked like he was ready to kill the Vorta right then and there. "I know you have no respect for me or even Cardassia but that does not excuse poor manners."

"I'm impressed you put that sentence together with all the kanar you drank this evening. I could smell it in the corridor. I'm here because I need information."

Dumar took Weyoun by the throat and tossed him on the bed ready to strangle the Vorta. "I will give you one chance to explain Weyoun or I'll make sure I get introduced to Weyoun 5."

"Six, I'm five." Weyoun managed to squeak out.

Dumar loosened his hold on Weyoun's neck but never fully let go. "I'm listening."

Weyoun knew that Dumar's emotions were not held in check due to the kanar running through his veins. It was a misstep Weyoun had no intentions on making again. "The Yurrandi Massacre."

The hold on Weyoun's neck tightened for a moment then Dumar let go and tossed Weyoun to the chair he resided before being so roughly treated. "What do you know about that?"

"You were there and every soldier and commanding officer was supposed to be held for questioning at Yurrandi. Somehow you escaped that line of questioning due to your alliance with Dukat." Weyoun's words were clipped and held a stinging warning.

Dumar swayed a bit then walked over to a cabinet and took out a hypo-spay. After one use his mind began to clear from the affects of the kanar. Weyoun gave him a questioning look. "It's to take away the affects of a night of fun instantly. I don't use it as often because I can't have a drink for the next three days. Unless I want to have a heart attack."

'_Useful information Dumar. Thank you for that. I'll keep that in mind when you are no longer deemed useful.'_

"In case you think to use this on me I'll know because I'll lose my sense of taste."

For a moment Weyoun held a small shred of respect for the Cardassian. "It hurts me to hear you think…"

"Yurrandi, Weyoun. Why didn't you hail me or wait a little longer?"

"And let everyone know about your sorted past? Yurrandi is a scandal that not even Dukat could surpass; though he very well tried."

"It was one of the worst tactical disasters in recorded Cardassian history." Dumar almost reached for the kanar but stopped himself. "I have no interest in repeating what happened there."

Weyoun needed this information. "Were there human children there?"

That caught Dumar's attention. "Yes as well as Cardassian. What of it?"

"I need to know if there was a Tara Skythe living there during Yurrandi."

Dumar's mind was clearing up and he made the connection. "That human you have detained. She has something to do with Yurrandi?"

"Possibly."

"Let her tell you about it then." Dumar grew angry again and looked ready to throw Weyoun out from the room.

Weyoun simply crossed his legs and folded his hands. "She would have been four or five years old at the time."

"No children survived. She could not have been there." Dumar's voice hardened.

Weyoun stood up with his head slightly tilted to the side. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Get out of my quarters Weyoun. You've overstepped your boundaries."

The Vorta knew not to push Dumar further tonight and took the information he was given with great satisfaction.

…..

He observed from a screen that Tara was patiently sitting in the chair provided for her. It was late but he needed information. This mystery was too much for him. He needed to know what had created such damage to the human mind to enjoy such perversity and see it as sane.

"I am glad that you are so patient. Most Humans aren't." Weyoun glided into the small room with a smile on his face.

"On the far-away island of Sala-ma-Sond, Yertle the Turtle was king of the pond. A nice little pond. It was clean. It was neat. The water was warm. There was plenty to eat. The turtles had everything turtles might need. And they were all happy. Quite happy indeed." Tara looked up into Weyoun's eyes but never stood from the chair. "Tell me Weyoun are you Yertle the Turtle?"

Weyoun looked at her with curiosity and from what he could tell her tone of voice was reciting a children's' rhyme of some sort. He would later research this Yertle. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Tara shrugged her shoulders in indifference.

"I'm here to ask you about Yurrandi. Does the name mean anything to you?"

Her head tilted to the side. "I was told I came from there. Perhaps that's true but I really don't know. Where do you come from? Your original you that is?"

"Not, Yurrandi."

'_Not Earth.'_

"Why am I here?"

"You killed many men. What do you remember from your childhood?"

"What do you remember from your childhood?" She asked back. "I was told that I was from Yurrandi. I heard it used to be really beautiful. Yertle the turtle thought he was king of it." She burst into tears and stood up and walked to the wall.

Weyoun kept his distance. "Please sit down Tara."

"No, need him next to me. You took them from me; his soft skin and those eyes. I would like to see and hear him one…last…time." She curled up on the floor and closed her eyes.

Her fingers reached out to a non existant face and started petting the side of it.

'_Beautiful eyes, why can't I see your beautiful eyes.'_

Weyoun calculated the chance of her becoming violent if he approached her. Tara was of a very disturbed and very unpredictable mind. The fact that she managed to get so close to Torrail so that she could kill him showed genuine skill in manipulation. He almost admired her.

He took calculated steps towards her then stopped. "Computer play log 35 of the Head Hunter file authorization Weyoun."

"Voice verification matched." The computer voice chimed in.

Weyoun insisted this new modification be installed in the central computer system. He rather enjoyed its convenience while on the Terrok Nor and decided to bring its uses to Cardassia Central command.

Within seconds a voice played through the com system.

'This is Torrail of the Thoarice I have made contact with the human female, Tara Skythe. From what information that I gathered she indeed knew Galith Po'Ang. I will determine the date she last encountered him.'

'This is Torrail of the Thoarice. Tara Skythe is a rather difficult woman to gain information from due to her skills in deflecting. In two hours time I will apprehend her and bring her in for interrogation.'

Tara slid up the wall with a smile on her face. "He wanted information from me. I wanted him. We made a trade."

Torrail's voice continued to fill the room. Weyoun slowly approached her. "What is it that attracted you to him? Was it his eyes?"

"Not at first. His voice was what I found so comforting. Then his eyes." She looked directly into Weyoun's eyes and smiled. "You know very well how tempting your race is; crafted to lure, to lie to appear so innocent. Even now you plot, stacking turtle upon turtle for Yertle the Turtle King." She breathed in deeply and fell against the wall with a far of smile on her face soaking in the voice that played around them.

Weyoun wanted to know what could cause such damage to the human mind. His thoughts went back to Dumar and pondered his role in things. Just as he turned to leave the room Tara spoke to him.

"I love your voice Weyoun. It would be nice to hear it."

Something in her voice worried him. Her words formed compliments but held a foreboding ring in his ears. He left the room. As soon as he got to his quarters he tried to find information on this 'Yertle the Turtle'.

…..

** 'Yertle the Turtle' was a book by Dr. Seuss. I borrowed part of the rhyme for this story.


	3. Grand Old Duke of York

I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please read and review.

….

Dumar paced the length of his quarters about a hundred times trying to get his mind off the need of Kanar. He could kill Weyoun for bringing up things that simply belonged in the past. One of his favorite women, Rilla, massaged his shoulders and whispered soothing words into his ears. She was very good at calming the nerves but even her talents would be wasted on him this evening.

He gently told her to leave and return later tonight. There was no use in trying to get sleep while his mind raced so he put his energy in trying to get some Federation ships destroyed. OPS was quiet with only a few JemHadar monitoring the war. Dumar never liked the idea of ships being looked at as symbols on some screen. As a young officer he felt it was far too impersonal for his liking but now that he stood here on this side of the screen it was a comfort to see symbols on a screen as it was a buffer to the reality that there were real lives behind them. It was a disturbing comfort.

To his great misfortune Weyoun wandered in OPS with a tired look on his face. "I thought that Vorta require rest as well."

"I see that drinking less helps your work ethic." Weyoun frowned. He seemed just as displeased to find Dumar there as he him.

"In a touchy mood tonight are we? Still wondering about Tara Skythe and her insanity." He caught Weyoun's surprise when he realized he knew about her. "This is my home world Weyoun. Information is easy to get when you are a high ranking Cardassian like me."

Weyoun turned to the screen as if there was something he could do to distract from the fact that Dumar was the one who held the answers. Weyoun realized his mistake interfering with Dumar's personal life. It was a tactless move on his part and now he would have to bargain or threaten the oaf further. "You are a member of the Dominion Dumar and you should not hide anything from another member of the Dominion."

Dumar stiffened at Weyoun's words. "I know that this woman has nothing to do with the war or the Dominion. Anyone that she killed also has nothing to do with this war or the Dominion so you can't threaten me as I know the female changeling considers herself above such matters. She is isn't she?" He was well aware that the JemHadar may seem like statues but they had excellent hearing.

"What do you want?" Weyoun was stern then turned his attention to the JemHadar. "Leave, you are not needed here for another hour."

Without question the JemHadar monitoring the screens left.

"I am sure they'll question amongst themselves after that."

"Not if they are loyal to the Dominion. Now what do you want?"

Dumar noticed the edge in Weyoun's voice. Gone was the façade of politeness and the soft spoken words to lure him in a false sense of security. "I want two things. First why this human is so interesting to you and second I want the JemHadar off the streets in Cardassia Prime. The Cardassian people are not genetically made to serve the Founders. They are being harassed for no other reason than to instill fear of the Dominion."

For a moment Weyoun's eyes flashed with anger then settled down just as quick. "Very well, I can only pull back the security during the day. At night things will remain the same."

"Keep going, why does she interest you?"

"She's an enigma." From the confused look on Dumar's face he would need to explain further. "Vorta are designed to find answers to complicated situations. Unanswered or unsolved puzzles are difficult for a Vorta to leave unsolved." Weyoun hated revealing so much about his species' nature to Dumar.

"You need to figure her out. She'd delusional, even humans would lock her away for life. Damaged beyond repair. Humans call someone like her a serial killer."

Weyoun squinted his eyes and focused on Dumar. "You don't want to talk about Yurrandi. What happened back then that could shake a Cardassian so badly? Is that why you drink Kanar every waking moment?" Dumar was ready to strike Weyoun but the Vorta was ready.

"Go ahead and do it. I'd love nothing more than to put you into a cell for a week. I'll get my answers then." Weyoun wore a subtle victorious smile.

Dumar huffed and returned to the screen. "Prattle away at your enigma Weyoun. I have better things to do than waste my time on your little hobby."

Weyoun's smile faded as Dumar was deep into some records on one of the miniature Cardassian PADDs. He left to allow the Cardassian to calm down. As soon as he left OPS he realized he had handled the situation wrong the whole time. Weyoun realized he held no leverage over Dumar. That would be remedied in a few hours time. He would put some recently acquired information to good use.

Dumar slammed the PADD down on a table as the JemHadar returned. He needed to clear his head and he knew just the woman to help him with than endeavor. As he left OPS he felt a little better, not that he accomplished much work while there.

…..

She heard the quarter doors open and smiled, naked on the bed waiting for Dumar. "I know just the thing to make you relax." Her smile faded when she realized it wasn't Dumar that had entered the quarters. She covered up and eyed him with suspicion. "Where's Dumar?"

Weyoun rolled her eyes at her 'modesty'. "Really my dear. Modesty coming from a woman of your trade?"

"Dumar will be here soon enough Vorta."

"And what will he do for you except give you more latnum for your 'services'? You are his favorite amongst the other comfort woman. It would be a shame to have you put to death due to your father's alliance with the Federation." Weyoun held out a PADD and threw it on the bed.

She took it and read the information.

"There is only one way he could have gotten that information Rilla."

Rilla stood holding the covers around her body. She never broke eye contact with Weyoun the whole time. "There must be some way to work this out." Her hand rested softly on Weyoun's chest and stroked it.

Weyoun never turned to face her hands that now reached up to his ears. He always found it interesting that most female species always wanted to feel the ribs of his ears and very amusing that some wanted to know if another part of his anatomy felt the same way.

"And what are you willing to do to 'work this out'?" He was going to enjoy this little show.

Rilla was a little relieved. "I could show you why I am Dumar's favorite. I know what I am Weyoun but I am the best there is on Cardassia." She reached up to kiss Weyoun but he grabbed her wrist painfully making her yelp in pain.

"I have little interest in partaking in such acts with the likes of a woman that had bedded Dumar." He squeezed her wrist tighter making her cry out in pain again. "You want to have your life spared you better hope that Dumar gives me the information I am seeking." He tossed her to the bed and two JemHadar entered the room. "I would get dressed if I were you? The Vorta and JemHadar have no interest in your services."

Rilla dressed quickly and was taken to a cell. It was rather cool in the small room and she curled up on the small cot to keep herself warm.

….

"The Grand old Duke of York he had ten thousand men. He marched them up to the top of the hill and he marched them down again. When they were up, they were up and when they were down, they were down and when they were only halfway up they were neither up nor down." Tara sang the tune over and over again in her small cell half dancing as she traced her fingers along the wall.

Weyoun watched her on the monitor wondering what had happened to her so early in life that caused such damage. He knew there was logic to her madness. He researched Yertle the Turtle a 20th century story to explain the mind of a man who created a huge war on Earth shortly before the story was written. One of the men she killed was known for his role in killing millions on his planet for profit and was close to being elected a high position in government with plans to wipe out a political group on his planet that was against his political beliefs.

He could almost admire his work. Forak Nu Morrik would have succeeded if it wasn't for his encounter with Tara Skythe. How did she know what he was? No one knew of his true political interests until after he died.

Twenty-five heads were collected. No, twenty-six including the Vorta's on her bed. The question he wanted to know now was, is she finished with her collection or does she still have more heads to collect?

Now to research the King of York that she was singing over and over. Who matched up with that song?

…..

Dumar threw everything in his room when he found out what had happened to Rilla. Both for Weyoun's actions and her for bleeding out information to her traitorous father. If it ever got out that he was the reason for the leak his reputation as leader would be in ruins. Dukat never trusted women, no matter what the race unless they loved him, truly loved him. Now he understood why he kept women an arm's length from him.

Now he would have to talk to Weyoun and kill Rilla to protect everything he worked for. Four days had passed since he gave himself the hypo spray. It would be safe to drink Kanar now but for the first time in years he didn't have the stomach for it. He needed rest and would have to be on top of his game to keep up and not allow Weyoun too much power over him.

Fifteen years, no almost twenty since Yurrandi and it was surfacing here of all places. His father's words rang in his head. 'Secrets are a powerful thing but a burden heavier than any mountain.' He thought his father a fool and now would kill to hear more words of advice.

He slept and waited for tomorrow and facing Yurrandi once again.

….

** Here's the information to do with the Gland old Duke of York.

Origins of the Rhyme

The words of the Nursery rhyme are believed to refer to Richard, Duke of York, claimant to the English throne and Protector of England and the Battle of Wakefield on December 30, 1460. The Duke of York and his army marched to his castle at Sandal where Richard took up a defensive position against the Lancastrian army. Sandal Castle was built on top of the site of an old Norman motte and bailey fortress. Its massive earthworks stood 33 feet (10m) above the original ground level ("he marched them up to the top of the hill"). In a moment of madness he left his stronghold in the castle and went down to make a direct attack on the Lancastrians " he marched them down again". His army was overwhelmed and Richard the Duke of York was killed.


	4. Hush Little Baby

I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Some content is not pleasant in this chapter. Rape of a minor is mentioned but not written in detail. If this bothers you please do not read.

….

Tara looked up into Weyoun's eyes and smiled making him feel uncomfortable. Few had ever intimidated him and he was not enjoying this foreign feeling of discomfort.

"I am glad you came back. But you want to want to speak with me don't you? I must be quite the enigma." Tara never moved or fought during her sessions. The JemHadar never had any problems with her and the Vorta scientists never heard a complaint out of her.

"You don't seem to be bothered by anything." Weyoun wanted to control the conversation. He noticed that she didn't wait for him to speak first. That was a noticeable change in her behavior. Perhaps she was beginning to trust him but his gut was telling him not to trust her.

She said nothing but stare into his eyes. "I'm not bothered. Your gods have created you, the Vorta, to look appealing to the eye."

"I look like this because I am Vorta. This is what my race would have developed into had they been given time to develop without genetic manipulation." Weyoun smiled and then asked her about one of the songs and children's rhymes he heard from her.

"You don't like me talking about you. But you fascinate me."

_I have a song for you. Let me sing it for you._

"I am flattered."

"No, you're not. You are discomforted by my attentions." She sat back and relaxed. "You wonder if I have a song to describe you."

Weyoun sat down across from her now his smile fading, being taken over by a curious scowl. "Your Duke of York was an Andorian by the name of Chorik Vay. He was a disgraced Imperial Guard captain that led his very loyal men into an ambush against the Cardassians. The ship he was captain of held supplies that many needed on Yurrandi. Had he not been so foolish, the supplies would have made it to their destination."

Tara clapped and smiled in a mocking tone once again. "So you have part of the puzzle." She instantly calmed down. "But only part and you hate the fact that torturing me is not an option." She really smiled at Weyoun. "Torture so sweet and slow. Perhaps you want to torture me, sweet and slow." Her hands moved over to the table to him but stopped when she reached the other side of the table and gripped the edge with her fingers.

The whole time she spoke but never took her eyes off of Weyoun. He never stood nor made a sound to discourage her performance.

"Chorik was a coward. So many died. He didn't."

Weyoun heard the anger in her voice. It was buried deep under skilled control of voice but through his experience he knew that she was angered by Chorik.

He gave a smile, one that he used to put people at ease.

"Don't Weyoun; don't smile at me unless I do something to make you smile. I'll be calm. I'll be quiet." Tara refused to look at Weyoun.

_I must not say a word. Not a whisper. _

Tara stood up from the chair and sat in a corner of the room with her legs to her chest. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turn brass, Papa's gunna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gunna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat don't pull, Papa's gunna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gunna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark. Papa's gunna to buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, well you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Weyoun listened to the whole song, thankful that he recorded it. It was another piece of the puzzle that he came here for.

After recording he stood up and left the room. Neither Weyoun nor Tara knew that another set of eyes watched the session from beginning to end.

…

At the end of the day Weyoun was never more thankful than to see his quarters. The Founder was not pleased with the war efforts as they were now losing ground in the Alpha quadrant. He was given nothing but hard words from the Founder the whole day and Dumar was not helping matters.

Weyoun managed to help get some territory back but with heavy casualties. He hated to admit this but Dukat would be very useful compared to his oaf of an assistant.

When the doors to his quarters closed he found the one person he held no desire to see. "Dumar what are you doing in my quarters?"

"You want answers I am here to answer them."

"This can wait until tomorrow." Weyoun was not in the mood for this though he had to admit to himself that he really wanted information from Dumar.

"No it can't. I am in the mood to talk. I may not be tomorrow or another day."

"Pushing me won't help Rilla."

Dumar laughed and motioned for Weyoun to sit down. The Vorta was quick to notice that there was a bottle of Kanar and a hypo-spray on the table. He also noticed that there was only one glass. This was not an unusual sight but Dumar never used a hypo-spray before.

"Here's the PADD to give the order for Rilla's release. I would highly suggest giving the order now or my memory won't be so good."

Weyoun knew that Dumar was in far too good a mood to be up to anything good. "What's with the hypo spray?"

"The release Weyoun."

Weyoun looked at his supposed ally and sat across from Dumar. He took the PADD and signed the release. "If I find out that you are lying Dumar you will find out how easily accidents can happen."

Dumar sat back and acted as if Weyoun and he were having a normal morning conversation over a cup of coffee. "Now, I'll talk and answer all your questions but you must agree to do something while I talk."

"Go on." Weyoun spoke in a disinterested tone, almost bored.

"Take the hypo-spray and inject yourself with it, don't worry it will only allow your system to 'enjoy' the Kanar you'll be drinking the whole time I talk."

"You can't be serious." Weyoun glared back at Dumar with a look of disgust on his face.

Dumar leaned forward. "I am very serious Weyoun."

"Do I look like a fool to you?"

"No, but you want that information." Dumar saw Weyoun's insulted look. "Alright, I'll give you something. That woman you are holding is from Yurrandi. Her full name is Tara Danielle Skythe and her father was an engineer in the community she lived in." Dumar saw the war wage in Weyoun's eyes and waited a little longer.

Weyoun quickly hid his emotions and cursed the Cardassian before him. He was torn but Dumar was the key to understanding Tara's madness. He picked up the hypo-spray and held it to his neck. Before he pressed the button that would start a very unpleasant evening he asked Dumar a question. "A JemHadar must be present."

"I have no issues with that. Will they?"

Weyoun thought for a moment. The JemHadar were already talking about the prisoner he was holding. It would not be good for him to be seen in a state influenced by Kanar. The sound of the spray filled the room. "Start talking."

"Start drinking. You've never tried one sample of this Cardassian delicacy. High time you tried." Dumar handed Weyoun a glass with a triumphant smile.

Weyoun knew that this will only make him very vulnerable to a man who may or may not try to kill him. "How do I know you won't try to kill me?"

"What's the fun in that? Your replacement will only be activated to haunt me a few hours later. Drink up."

"You're not going to join me? That's rather out of character for you."

Dumar smiled. "I need to be clear headed to remember all the details you would want to know."

The glass was taken from Dumar and Weyoun swallowed it and noted that the Vorta didn't grimace at the taste.

"I have no sense of taste. But I am sure that it tastes just as vile as it looks. How do you know her?"

"I rescued her." Dumar said little else and handed Weyoun another glass.

Weyoun rolled his eyes and took the glass but held it in his hands for a moment. "I won't continue to drink if that is all the information you will give me for each question."

Laughter filled the air and Weyoun could feel something happening to him. His body temperature was increasing as well as his anger. He kept his emotions in check and waited for Dumar to respond.

The laughter died down and Dumar decided to throw Weyoun a bone. "You need to ask the right questions. That is a specialty of yours isn't Weyoun?"

Closing his eyes for a moment helped him focus. He was already tired so this drink was not going to help matters. "Tell me about the community or colony that Tara lived in when you rescued her." Weyoun swallowed the drink and waited.

Dumar leaned back and began to describe to Weyoun the community on Yurrandi. He made sure not to mention anything about Tara or how he found her.

"I was only a low ranking officer carrying out orders then. Several parties were to raid and obtain information then return to the ship. Things didn't work out as planned. My group leader decided to have some fun with some of the Human female prisoners and that delayed us by an hour. The ships thought we were captured and then the order was given to attack Yurrandi. That was the community's name.

"Yurrandi was nothing more than a small village in an Oasis on what is considered to be a very hostile environment for Human habitation. This community was used as a plot for high ranking officers to obtain higher status than they already had. Yurrandi was a very costly lie."

Weyoun took the newly filled glass of Kanar and swallowed the contents quickly. The affects were starting to take effect at a faster rate than he anticipated. He observed that he was not losing focus or feeling light headed as a Cardassian would but his vision was just starting to become affected. Weyoun started to see two Dumars instead of one. He grimaced, seeing one was enough for him.

"Who found Tara first and what was her state of mind when you found her?" Weyoun was hoping to pass off two questions as one but was disappointed when Dumar handed him another glass of Kanar. Weyoun took the glass and drank. Now three Dumars sat across from him.

"She was found by my commanding officer. Like I said he had fun with a few 'prisoners' and it seemed that Tara hid but was able to watch the entire show. Two of those prisoners were Tara's mother and older sister. When I found her she was like any child who was traumatized; scared and quiet." Dumar's voice went soft at the last few words.

Weyoun tried to focus on Dumar's facial expressions but it was becoming impossible from the effects of the Kanar affecting his eyesight. Now a slight buzzing accompanied any sound that was made. Dumar's words were still understood but had an overlay of buzzing.

"Did your commanding officer have fun with Tara?"

Dumar closed his eyes not wanting to answer the question. "Yes, I found out after I left her in his care."

It only took seconds for Weyoun to realize that Dumar _wanted_ to talk about this. He pushed Dumar a little further. "What did he do to her?"

"He beat her then threatened to cut off the heads of her mother and sister. I was too late to stop him from…" Dumar didn't finish the sentence. There was one crime that was unforgiveable. Not even the most perverse of Cardassians did this on Bajor during the occupation.

Dumar filled the glass and swallowed in one shot, filled it again and handed it to Weyoun.

The Vorta took the glass and slowly emptied it then placed it on the table between them. "I want to hear the specifics of what happened to her."

A soft sob could be heard but Weyoun wasn't too sure as his hearing was becoming blurred as the buzzing was starting to overtake the other sounds.

"I don't think you need the details Weyoun. He beat her, and threatened her then took her as if she were a comfort woman. I found out and took her to a ship that was heading to a trading post for repairs. It was not in any condition to be in battle." Dumar drank two more glasses of Kanar. "It was discovered what was done and I was disgraced for not speaking up. That's one crime that is simply unforgiveable on Cardassia and I did nothing!"

Dumar stood up and took the bottle of Kanar with him and swallowed a gigantic swig before leaving Weyoun's quarters.

Weyoun watched Dumar leave in the beginning state of drunkenness. He as well as all other Vorta read about Cardassian customs and that crime was the greatest of taboos in Cardassian culture. A child was better off dead than to be treated in such a manner. Any Cardassian that turns the other way is considered just as guilty as the offender.

….


End file.
